Unexpected Surprise
by Sizzlinghotcat
Summary: *One Shot* Kagome gets a visit from Kikyo at school!


Unexpected Surprise  
By: Sizzlinghotcat  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Although I love daydreaming about  
it^_^  
  
Kagome sat in her History class actually paying attention because it was about feudal Japan. She was so happy Inuyasha finally let her come back for 2 days. It was a Friday and he wouldn't come and get her til tomorrow morning.  
  
"Kagome will you please pay attention and who is Inuyasha you keep talking about?" Kagome's teacher asked and the whole class laughed bring her out of her day dreams  
  
"Sorry" She said getting red  
  
"Well that is fine, as it seems you have a certain interest in that myth why don't you do a research assignment this weekend on Inuyasha and his time period" Kagome almost burst out laughing*Ya assignment, sure like that's going to be hard. Lets see he is annoying, selfish, rude, ar.*She was cut off from her thoughts buy a sudden shiver going down her spine. *weird I could have sworn I felt a jewel shard* must have been wrong*  
  
Little did she know she was right.  
  
As the bell rang and she walked out of class she was being watched.  
  
Next was gym and she couldn't wait she would be doing archery and could show her friends how her skills improved!  
  
After she changed for gym her and her friends went to warm up  
  
"So Kagome, I bet you don't want to be doing archery today after what happen last time. hun?" asked Eri  
  
"sshhh"Ayumi said while hitting her  
  
"no its ok guys I have been practicing" she said with a smile  
  
They couldn't talk any more cause the teacher came out.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kagome your turn" Eri said while handing her the bow. She was the last one in the class to go and all eyes where on her. It was a total flop it didn't get anywhere near the target but it did hit a certain teacher in the but! How embarrassing!!  
  
~End Flashback~ They were all lined up and it was Kagome's turn to shoot  
  
"Good Luck Kagome" Yuka yelled  
  
Again all eyes where on her but this time she pulled back with confidence and BULLS EYE! All you could hear where gasps could be heard all around except for one you merely laughed Kagome got another pulling at her heart and turned around to see one of the people she hated the most!  
  
Kagome spun around and gasped "Ki Kikyo?!" she stuttered out  
  
"I have come to you to tell you LEAVE INUYASHA ALONE! He is mine and always will be B*tch now give me your jewel and I will let you live"  
  
"Oh this must be that girl kagomes guy was to timing with" Eri whispered  
  
"Quite!" Yuka shouted in a whisper  
  
~Back in feudal Japan~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his tree when he decided to go near the well*Why can't I get her NOW I want her hear NOW!* as he got closer he could smell you wonderful sent*Heaven* he sighed *Wait! And dirt?! KIKYO!! No how she might be after Kagome!!* he panicked and jumped in the well.  
  
On the other side he ran into Kagome's mom  
  
"Where's Kagome!" he shouted  
  
"Why she is at school Inuyasha" she stated  
  
Then he picked up hers and Kikyo's sent and headed back in that direction  
  
~Back at School~  
  
"What do you want?!" she hissed  
  
"I already told you wench" she hissed back  
  
"You can't tell me what to do and I refuse to let you take Inuyasha to hell with you!" She yelled forgetting about everyone around her *I have had it with her it is either her or me! How dare she come to MY time!*  
  
Kikyo shot a burst of energy at Kagome sending her flying back to the ground  
  
"KAGOME!" shouted her three friends running to her but was stopped by a force filled around kikyo and kagome  
  
"Stay back! Just get everyone out of hear!" she shouted but now one was listening (I mean hello! Cat fight! ^_^)  
  
Kagome then picked up a bow and arrow and aimed it at Kikyo  
  
"what you think you can hurt me?" kikyo laughed  
  
She sent another wave of energy but Kagome blocked it  
  
"I have grown stronger in my training as you can see" she said with a smirk  
  
Suddenly Kikyo's snake things grabbed Kagome and pinned her to the tree wrapping tighter by the second. Kikyo just walked up to her and smirked  
  
"Now you die girl" She was about to raise her hand when she heard him  
  
"NOOO! You B*TCH don't you DARE Touch HER!!!" Inuyasha yelled while cutting though the force field with his Tesigia and landed in front of Kagome slicing off the snakes and she fell into his arms gasping for air  
  
"Inu..Inuyasha?" she finally was able to ask  
  
"Feh stupid wench told you! you should have stayed with me but Noooo 'I have test' you said 'I have to study' you said but I don't remember you saying you need to get killed!" he said with a smirk  
  
Kikyo was standing there fuming  
  
"Inuyasha! You belong to me now come" she commanded  
  
"Feh B*tch I never belonged to you YOU betrayed ME and tried to KILL MY KAGOME!" he didn't realize he let the my slip and she blushed and Kikyo fumed  
  
"Well then I am just going to have to kill you both I see" she started to power up and then it happen  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kagome said angrily while getting her bow and standing in front of Inuyasha  
  
"Stupid wench what are you doing!" he tried to pull her back but got shocked in the process she pulled her bow back and said  
  
"YOU will NEVER hurt INUYASHA AGAIN! Do you HEAR ME!" as she released her bow and struck Kikyo in the heart returning the rest of her soul to her and almost passed out but Inuyasha caught her  
  
Then suddenly they were surrounded by the whole school all looking at Inuyasha's dog ears and cloths and asking tons of questions. Inuyasha just got sick of it and grabbed Kagome and ran to the well.  
  
"Well maybe I didn't have to give her that history assignment after all." Her teacher stated with a knowing smirk  
  
~Back at the Well~  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Did..did you mean it when you said I was yours?" she asked kind of shyly blushing  
  
"Feh, Ya what of it" he said blushing  
  
She said nothing and instead she took his face in her hands and started a very LONG Passionate kiss. And lets just say when they got back to his time now one saw them for a couple of days ^_~  
  
I hoped you enjoyed this short fic^_^  
  
Please Review 


End file.
